


He Doesn't See

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Poems [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a love poem<br/>(could be from Sam or Dean's perspective)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't See

He doesn't see me  
The way I see him  
The way I’ve always looked at him  
He doesn't realize  
Just how dearly I care for him  
How deeply I feel for him  
How lost I am in him  
He only sees what he wants to  
Not the real me  
The me that has loved him forever  
It seems  
He doesn't see how broken   
I really am  
Whenever I think I’m over him  
He'll give me a little smile  
A little grin  
And I fall all over again  
Fall for him  
I ache to touch him  
To have him feel the same way  
Yet he never will  
I’ve known this for a very long time  
And yet I can't help myself  
Can't help the longing I feel  
Can't help the devotion I have  
For him, only him  
There have been others  
All of them nothing but stand ins  
He owns my heart  
My soul  
And I can never tell him  
I couldn't bare it if he left  
If he turned his back on me  
If he knew the truth  
He's my world  
My reason to exist  
My everything  
But he'll never know  
I keep this hidden  
So I can keep him  
At my side


End file.
